Users who are traveling may desire hospitality. In some instances, hospitality can include comfort, ease of use, streamlined travel, and/or information, among others. Hospitality may be provided by an entity (e.g., a business, service, etc.). An entity can employ devices designed to provide hospitality. In some examples, devices can be located in structures (e.g., homes, hotels, motels, airports, office buildings, etc.) or in vehicles (e.g., automobiles, trains, ships, etc.). These devices can, for example, provide access and/or security, control temperature, lighting, ventilation, and/or humidity, among others. Providing hospitality can include providing a way for users to interact with these devices.